


Dim

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [10]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Shego fall into a hole - really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this up for the Femslash February 2014 challenge but never got around to posting it. Figured I'd still post it here anyway since the word prompt was completed. I don't have a beta so any typos/mistakes are my own.

"Bahaha! I have defeated the great Kim Possible!" cackled the blue man as he peered down into the hole he had dug. It was was three hundred feet deep, so he couldn't see the redhead who had fallen into the hole, but he saw her drop from afar and that was all he needed to start gloating.  
  
Drakken's voice echoed down below as Kim groaned.  Of all days to forget her jet pack, she thought. Thankfully she had a spare parachute in her backpack and had used it to soften her landing.  
  
The figure beside her growled. "I'm going to fry your ass once I get out of here!" A plasma bolt shot upwards, but only made it up to thirty feet before it dissipated. Another was sent out, but the same happened.  
  
"Shego, don't do that. You might hit the wall and cause pieces to crumble down on us."  
  
The woman growled and glared at the redhead. "Call your Nerdlinger to get us out of here."  
  
Kim fished out her Kimmunicator. "Wade?" Static. She tried another channel. "Wade? Are you there?" More static. She shrugged at Shego. "Ron saw us fall in, so he's probably contacted Wade already to try to get us out."  
  
The woman grumbled. Falling into the hole was nothing. Being saved by her teenage for was something else. Despite being agile, Shego could do nothing but think of ways to minimise damage to her body due to the free fall before Kim had grabbed onto her before pulling out her parachute.  
  
In other words, her pride was wounded by such a simple gesture. Added was the fact that she was now stuck in the hole with little Miss Priss.  
  
The hole was six feet in diameter, so it was cramped for both women. Shego shuffled away from the redhead so that her back was pressed against the wall. The redhead had done the same since she wasn't sure whether the woman would do anything violent to her in frustration.  
  
Kim looked up. There was still a bit of light outside - she hoped Ron and Wade would be able to find them since Drakken was actually smart for once and picked a remote location to lure Team Possible into action.  
  
To Shego's surprise, she sat down with her back pressed against the wall.  
  
"Giving up, Kimmie?" snorted the thief.  
  
"There's no point standing if we can't climb out of this hole."  
  
The woman placed a hand on the wall.  It was metal.  She lit up a hand and swiped at it.  
  
The redhead murmured "Plasma-proof" as the metal creaked but didn't tear.  
  
"Don't you have a laser or something in your pack?"  
  
Kim fished out her lipstick laser and aimed it at the same spot.  Nothing.  The beam didn't reflect, but seemed to be absorbed by this strange material.  Kim put the laser back into her backpack.  
  
"Great, just great," muttered Shego as she decided to sit as well. "The blue moron finally built the perfect trap.  And it's plasma-proof.  Ugh."  
  
Kim didn't respond.  She wondered what they could do to pass the time while Ron and Wade assembled a search team.  
  
"Hey, Shego?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's getting dark."  
  
The redhead saw the woman look up.  They could only see a small speck at the top of the hole - it was just a dot, really.  The woman scoffed.  
  
"'fraid of the dark, Kimmie?" Shego lit up a hand and let the green glow dance across her face as she leaned forward to smile menacingly at the redhead.  
  
The redhead shook her head. "Just wanted to point it out."  
  
The sky growled.  Both women looked up.  
  
"Oh, hell no," groaned Shego as the sky growled again.  Drops of rain began to fall into this metallic hell-hole.  
  
When the sky crackled, the redhead let out a shriek before the rain started pouring.  Shego merely stared at the teen with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You're afraid of a little thunder, Princess?"  
  
The redhead sat with her knees curled to her chest.  She shot Shego a dirty look as the rain slowly drenched them.  Was it because the drops were falling such a great distance that they hurt as they touched her skin?  
  
The older woman smirked, but then frowned as Kim let out a sneeze.  She stood up - the redhead simply stared but did not react defensively - and fished the parachute that was haphazardly tossed to the ground.  
  
Realizing what Shego was doing, Kim grabbed one end and put it over her head.  It was all they could do to have a make-shift tent to cover their heads in this rain.  
  
Kim sneezed again and, when she opened her eyes, Shego was crouched in front of her.  The woman's hair was wet and she was using a hand to hold up the canopy.  It was dark now and all Kim could see were Shego's eyes glowing in the dark.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
The redhead nodded.  Shego shuffled with the canopy and sat beside the redhead.  The canopy was awkwardly on top of their heads with nothing to support it on the middle, so they were simply left in the dark with the sounds of pelting rain.  
  
"C'mere, give me your hands."  
  
The redhead did as she was told.  She pulled away when Shego lit up her hands.  
  
"Don't.  It won't hurt. It'll keep you warm."  
  
"You're not cold?"  
  
"I generate plasma, doy. 'course not."  
  
Shego's hands were warm - hot, even - to the touch as Kim took the woman's hands.  She felt the warmth gradually return to her body after a few minutes.  She watched the plasma glow around as it illuminated the older woman's face.  
  
"How come you can cut through metal but you don't burn me with the plasma?"  
  
The woman shrugged and kept her hands aglow.  
  
If Kim had looked carefully at Shego's face, she might have noticed the woman's cheeks had turned a darker shade of green.


End file.
